Family isn't always about blood
by DarkWolfz397
Summary: "TRIGGER WARNIG" tons of torture. if that will trigger you don't read. G!P Korrasmi. Korra's parents abandoned her after she went to the compound which happened at 15.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-There is torture so don't read if that will trigger you. This is a Canon Divergent G!P Korrasami fic, where Korra's parents abandoned her once she went to the compound, which happened later than it did in the series, but not before they had already let out their frustrations of her being born with a penis through torture, and it just gets worse as she goes through life, the White Lotus members torture her, as do many other people verbally, such as Mako and most other people find out, until she gets run over by Asami.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Korra POV**

For me, from a very young age, I learned that family isn't just blood. For me this was a great discovery, it took me out of my depression. I was born with a penis. It gets in the way, a lot, and I usually get punished for having it in the first place.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

I yelped in pain as I was whipped yet again, for not being able to keep it in my pants. I had fucked yet another girl that I had been crushing on, and of course they never thought of our time together as anything but practice for when they met the right strapping young man who would marry them and give them a family. I was the Southern Water Tribe's female practice dummy. All of them would seek me out to practice because of my size of 8.5 inches in length and 7 inches in circumference, but of course my parents never wanted me as a child, but they could get rid of me on the account of me being the Avatar, they just couldn't find a way to contact the White Lotus, so they kept my bending a secret. Now I'm getting punished again.

"You deserve this punishment, Korra. You need to learn to keep it in your pants," my father said as he whipped me hard again. My mother was heating up a poker with the symbol of a circle with a triangle in it, to show my interest in women. I had dozens of them already burned upon my body, my interest in women was deeply frowned upon in society. It just fueled my parents rage more, they wanted everyone to ever love me to look upon me with hatred for who I am. And I deserved the punishment I earned. They would hit me harder if I would make a sound, so I learned to be quiet. And slowly I was learning that I wasn't loved.

My mother burned the symbol into my back yet again. There was a knock on the door and my mother rushed me into a room and dressed me then we went back out. I saw men in uniforms talking to my father.

"Senna, these men are here to see if Korra is the Avatar," my father informed my mother.

"Ah. Well you won't be disappointed men."

"Well then. Show us what you can do then, girl," the man, whom I would assume was the leader, commanded.

I waterbended, earthbended, and firebended, proving that I was, in fact, the Avatar. My parents sent me to my room to pack and then sent me off, but not before reminding me to keep mini me in my pants.

I was in the compound for three years. The first year I mastered waterbending and found my trusty Polar bear dog, Naga. The second year I mastered earthbending. This year, the third year, I mastered firebending. This was also the year the younger members of the order started hitting on me, when one decided they were going to try and sleep with me they found out about my penis, ever since that night once training was over they would punish for having been born in the first place. Being the Avatar just made them cut deeper, whip harder, and use their bending more frequently, the night after Tenzin came to tell me he couldn't teach me airbending yet was the night they went all out, they weren't as careful with their blows, they destroyed me, leaving me battered and bruised. That was the night I left with Naga. I ran and went to Republic City.

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

I was dating Mako, and was being the operative word. I broke up with him because I was only dating him to feel normal. I was out walking without Naga, thinking of what to do about the Equalists. Suddenly I was rammed into and flipping through the air to end up on my back.

I looked up just in time to see a beautiful woman standing next to a Moped, flinging her hair to the side, setting her helmet and goggles on the Moped.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

I sat up, rubbing the back of my sore head, " It's ok, my trainers have to hit harder than that in training," and anyone who ever punished me certainly hit harder than that when they punished me, I thought.

She reached down to help me up and I flinched out of habit from all my years of punishment, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I am such an idiot."

"You didn't hurt me."

"Then why did you flinch when I touched you?"

"Oh, uh," great, what are you gonna say now, stupid, I asked myself, "I guess you did hurt me."

"Wait, I recognize you. You're Korra, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets. And you're also the Avatar."

"Yeah, that's me."

She covers her face and blushes, "I am so embarrassed. My name's Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow. Uh, how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock, Kuang's Cuisine."

"Uh, Kuang's? I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy."

She walks back to her Moped and puts her helmet and goggles back on, "I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up. So, it's a date?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night," I watch like a lovestruck dork as she speeds off on her Moped, when I look down I see a tent in my pants, "this can't be happening, I'm falling in love with someone who just ran into me and I can't keep it in my pants."

 **-TOMORROW NIGHT-**

I'm standing in front of Kuang's restaurant, I look up at the sign and sigh before I walk inside.

I run into a butler who gestures widely and bows down to the floor, "Ah, welcome to Kuang's Cuisine, Miss Korra."

He leads me to a room and he pulls out a clean shirt and more clean and formal clothes in my style, which is men's. He leaves and I dress, when he comes back he fixes my wolfs tails

"This way please."

I follow him out to where Asami is sitting in a formal dress.

"I am such a big pro-bending fan. I caught all of your matches this season."

"All of them? Wow. Honestly, there were a few I wish you hadn't seen."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You're amazing! I can't wait to see you play in the tournament."

"Yeah, well. Uhh. Maybe next year."

"What do you mean? You made it in."

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now."

She places her hand on mine, and I look down at our hands, feeling comfortable with it, "Tell me. What's the problem?"

"We don't have the cash to ani-up for the championship pot. So, it looks like we're out of the running."

"That's not fair."

The server arrives with two silver platters.

"Pardon me, Miss Sato. Your main course." The server takes the covers off the platters and leaves.

"Miss Sato? That name sounds familiar."

"My dad invented the Satomobile."

"Cool. So, have you hit anyone else since yesterday?"

"No, you're actually the only one I've ever hit."

"Ok."

We finish our meals and I walk her out.

She turns to me and asks, "Where are you staying at?"

"Oh, uh, Air Temple Island with Master Tenzin."

"Would you like to stay at my place instead? We actually have meat."

"You had me at meat. I'll talk to Tenzin and if he says yes I'll be there with my very few belongings tomorrow. Wait, where do you live?"

"I'll just pick you up at the dock tomorrow."

"Ok."

I went to leave when she grabbed my arm and turned me around, kissing me on the check, leaving me blushing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Korra."

"Ok," I said as I watched her leave, once again, I got a hard on from her, "I can't keep doing this, I'm gonna get in trouble if I keep doing this. She probably is just being nice and doesn't even like me, and if she does like me she won't anymore after she finds out what I am," I scolded myself as I walked back to the dock.

 **-TOMORROW MORNING-**

When I got up everyone was already eating breakfast.

"Tenzin, Asami Sato asked me to move in with her, and I was wondering if I could."

"How did you meet Miss Sato?"

"She hit me with her Moped."

"How did the topic of you living arrangements come up?"

"She invited me to dinner. If you say yes I will come here everyday for my airbending training."

"You may go, then"

"Thanks, Tenzin."

I went to my room and packed my one bag that had my clothes. Once I was done I went to the docks, seeing Asami leaning against a I got over to her she walked over to me.

"I'm going to assume he said yes?"

"Yep."

"Where are the rest of your things?"

"This is it, well all except for Naga and her things."

"Who's Naga?"

"My Polar bear dog."

"She's welcome too."

"I'll come by and get her later when I have my training."

"Ok. Well let's get going."

"Ok."

We get in the car and she looks at me, before asking, "Would you like to meet my dad?"

"Why not, I mean I am about to start living in his home."

"Ok."

When we get there she leads me to her dad's office.

"What do you think of my little operation here?"

"It's very impressive, Mr. Sato."

"Please, call me Hiroshi. So, I understand you're dirt poor."

"Uh... Well."

"Young Avatar, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age I was a mere shoe shiner and all I had to my name was an idea: the I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground. And I built the entire Future Industries Empire from that one, self-less loan."

"Dad, stop bragging! Just tell Korra the good news!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh," he chuckled.

"What good news?

"Well my daughter passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the Pro-Bending arena and about your team's current financial stumbling block. Now I hate to see you loose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament!"

"Are you serious!?"

"He's serious! My dad's going to cover your ani for the championship pot."

"That, that is good news!"

"There's just one catch. You all have to wear the Future Industries' logo on your uniforms."

"We can do that, sir."

Asami leads me out of her dad's office to my new room.

"Your room is here," she says as she opens a door, "and mine is across from yours."

"Ok."

"Would you like to see the library before you go to training?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

She leads me to the library and we both pick out a book, I then walk over to a couch that's in the middleof the room and sit down and start reading. She sits down next to me, about thirty minutes later she puts her book up and lays down with her head in my lap.

"I'm gonna take a nap, I hope you don't mind, I just didn't want to go upstairs."

"O-ok," I stutter out as I try not to get aroused. This was just more convenient than her going upstairs, it doesn't mean she likes me, I think to myself. Shit, I think as I feel my penis growing in size.

She looks up at me confused.

"Is there something in your pocket, Korra?"

"I don't have pockets, Asami," I say as I look to the floor in embarrassment.

"Then what is….oh!" She sits up, staring at me, "you have a penis?"

"Y-yeah. I-I was born with one," I answer as I continue looking down.

She cups my chin with her hand, pulling my head up, "you don't have to be embarrassed, Korra."

"I'm afraid that you'll hate me just like everyone else who has ever learned about its existence."

"I don't hate you, Korra, and anyone who does is an idiot."

She straddles me and kisses me, I kiss her back, smiling. She looks at me as we break apart.

"Someone's getting excited."

I blush, looking down, she pulls my chin up and kisses me again.

"I like excited, Korra."

She kisses me harder.

"Let's go to your room, if we went to mine my dad could see us."

"Ok."

I let her lead me to my room, watching her. When we get to my room, she throws me onto the bed, then she strips and straddles me, kissing me hard, it takes her trying to get my vest off for me to remember the hundreds of scars that riddle my back. I push her off lightly and jump off the bed, standing in a corner. She looks at me confused, "did I do something wrong, Korra?"

"It's not you, it's me. I forgot that I wasn't allowed to loose control."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll get punished if I can't keep it in my pants, and with you, I can't keep it in my pants."

"What do you mean punished? Has someone hurt you before? Is that why you flinched when I tried to help you up after I hit you with my Moped?"

I turn my back to her and take off my vest, showing her the scars and symbols, I hear her gasp.

"Korra, who did this to you, tell me who did this to you."

"M-my parents, a-and the White Lotus members. I deserved it, I shouldn't have been born, and I couldn't keep it in my pants."

She hugs me as I start to cry, "they're wrong, you are an amazing person, Korra. And the way it sounds, they seduced you and you didn't know how to get them to stop."

 **AN-End of chapter 1. Cliffhanger, I know.**


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys, so I know that I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry, but I just haven't had any inspiration so I'd like to know if y'all have any recommendations for good shows with lesbian couples so I can see what I should have Korra and Asami go through relationship wise.


End file.
